The present invention relates to plumbing installations, and more particularly, to the installation of a wall mounted box for enclosing one or more angle stop valves and a drain fitting receptacle for connecting a P-trap to a trap arm.
Local governing bodies typically mandate building codes, such as the Uniform Plumbing Code (UPC), that incorporate very specific regulations regarding plumbing installations. Such regulations set forth in detail the manner in which sinks must be connected to water supply lines, drain pipes and vent pipes.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art plumbing installation in a bathroom before drywall has been nailed over the studs and a sink and its supporting cabinet are installed. Hot and cold water supply lines 10 and 12 extend vertically between studs 14 and 16 and then horizontally to form hot and cold stub-outs 18 and 20. The water supply lines and stub-outs are typically made of Copper or polybutylene. The stub-outs are supported by a metal strap 22 nailed to the studs 14 and 16. An ABS drain pipe 24 also extends vertically between the studs 14 and 16 and is connected to the lower coupling of an ABS T-shaped fitting 26. The drain pipe 24 extends to the main sewer line in the house. An ABS vent pipe 28 is connected to the upper coupling of the T-shaped fitting 26 and extends through the roof. An ABS trap arm 30 is connected to the center coupling of the T-shaped fitting 26 and extends horizontally away from the studs 14 and 16. The plumber must estimate where the sink will be installed and locate the stub-outs 18 and 20 and the trap arm 30 accordingly.
The drywall (not shown) has holes cut in the same so that the stub-outs 18 and 20 and trap arm 30 can be inserted therethrough before the drywall is nailed to the studs. The local building inspector typically requires pressure testing of the water lines and drain/waste/vent system before approval is given. Therefore the stub-outs 18 and 20 are typically sealed at their outer ends (not illustrated) and a mechanical test plug (not illustrated) is inserted into the upstream end of the trap arm 30. This must be done throughout the house at each similar plumbing installation. If a leak is found in the water supply system, the water supply lines must be drained if they are Copper to permit re-soldering of the leaking joint. This requires the seals on the stub-outs 18 and 20 to be removed and then re-installed for a second pressure test. Test plugs used with the trap arm 30 are usually either an inflatable pneumatic ball, an internally installed "dollar plug" or an externally installed "JIM" cap. All three of these mechanical plugging devices are tedious to install and remove.
Once the water supply and DWV systems have passed inspection, a P-trap (not illustrated in FIG. 1) is connected to the upstream end of the trap arm 30 and connected to the bottom of the sink. The seals on the ends of the stub-outs 18 and 20 are removed and angle stop valves (not illustrated) are connected. The installation of angle stop valves after drywall and cabinets have been installed is very problematic. Water drains even if the pressure has been turned off. The water is dirty with flux and other residue which stains the cabinets. After clean-up, Copper, polybutylene or braided steel water lavatory supply lines (not illustrated) are connected between the angle stop valves and the sink faucets.
The conventional plumbing installation illustrated in FIG. 1 can lead to problems when the builder decides to relocate the sink and/or its supporting cabinet to one side of the drywall covered stub-outs and trap arm. The vertical sidewalls of the cabinet or its drawers may obstruct proper connection of the P-trap and the hot and cold water supply lines.